


笼头

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 一个停水的早上，崔韩率敲开了尹净汉的房间门。
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, 汉率
Kudos: 5





	笼头

**Author's Note:**

> 汉率/左右有意义/pwp

好像停水了？

崔韩率在床上翻了个身，看见聊天房里一分钟前尹净汉的留言，住在隔壁的洪知秀好像一早就出去了，没有人回复他。他想起昨天晚上饭后洪知秀和他拌了两句嘴，想必他俩是不太开心，崔韩率虽然来得晚，但也足够了解这两个人的脾气，这会儿他想自己最好的选择就是不去问他们两个人吵架的事。

但是比起这个，尹净汉更加没有办法忍耐聊天房里没有人回复他，崔韩率抱着手机看了一会，尹净汉的消息很快就跟上来。

有人睡醒了吗？是不是停水了？

他知道尹净汉是叫他，因为洪知秀从来没有睡到过这么晚。崔韩率看了看表，还没到中午，他伸手把夜里被自己蹬到床边的被子捞起来，拖着上衣光脚走出去。

“净汉哥！”崔韩率还没来得及整理好自己头发，尹净汉一开门看他揉着他睡得向上飞起的头顶，金黄色的头发混着栗色的新长出来的发根，崔韩率最近又染了一次发根，可是又不想让自己的头发颜色太浅，为了染出一个不那么突兀的颜色，反倒变得更加怪异了，他对着尹净汉看他似笑非笑的脸，“你说停水了，怎么回事？”

就是停水了啊。尹净汉耸耸肩膀，崔韩率作势要大跨步去卫生间拧水龙头，看看到底有没有停水，一把被对方拽到房间里去，踉跄地倒坐在尹净汉的床上。

“哥原来也还没有起床啊。”崔韩率伸手就探进尹净汉还温热的被窝，“难道叫我起来是为了使唤弟弟帮你看水吗？”

“怎么可能……”尹净汉顺手关上了门，落锁的声音让崔韩率下意识地打了个寒颤，他的背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，对上尹净汉笑得漂亮的脸，让他战栗的幅度更加大了。

崔韩率没有办法阻止尹净汉凑过来压在自己大腿上坐着的姿势，他觉得这样坐尹净汉可能会不小心跌下去，可如果伸出手搂住对方，又显得自己的立场很尴尬。

他的手只好无措地摆在身体的两边，任尹净汉伸出手摆弄他的头发丝，金色的部分因为漂得很厉害所以软软地缠在手指上：“哥哥怎么会这么过分，明明是韩率，没有穿鞋就在家里到处乱跑。”

尹净汉把崔韩率因为在地板上踩所以变亮的脚揣在怀里，暖着崔韩率的脚背。其实平时尹净汉的手脚更容易泛亮，在一起看电影的时候往往更喜欢让崔韩率帮他暖手，现在换他仔细地帮崔韩率保暖，弄得他有点不好意思。

没有想到让崔韩率更不好意思的事情也发生了。

“可以进去了吗？”尹净汉的手上涂满了润滑液，滑溜溜地拿过来刚刚挤过几次的瓶子，又往崔韩率的屁股上淋，“已经充分的放松了。”

“呃……唔嗯……”崔韩率的声音有些沙哑，呻吟的时候如同捏住一把细密的纱布，既粗糙又梦幻。在尹净汉的玩弄下他显得有些狼狈，崔韩率背对着尹净汉趴在床上，屁股上白皙的肤色因为害羞和情欲蒸腾出浓艳的粉，“可以了，可以……哥进来吧……”

这不是他第一次和尹净汉做爱，虽然不是目的之一，但他一开始租进来的时候便知道尹净汉和洪知秀的性取向。他也不是占别人的便宜，从他搬进来到三个人互相熟悉，他已经分别被尹净汉和洪知秀操过两三次了。

有的时候是他们找上来，有的时候他们晚上一起看电影，被尹净汉和洪知秀夹在中间被一起玩，弄得兴奋了他也主动去要。

尹净汉的手黏糊糊地粘在他的背上，沿着脊椎骨一路向下，这块皮肤是崔韩率的敏感带。他颤抖中等着尹净汉裆部中间那根硬邦邦的性器顶在臀缝中间，来回蹭了两下就去摸避孕套。

润滑太多的情况下反而不容易戴套，尹净汉努力了一阵子，插进去的时候崔韩率好像等得有点着急了。

尹净汉太大了，插到中途又退出来一次，浅浅地挺弄了一会儿，又挤了更多湿黏的液体，第二次才缓慢地一插到底。

只是半根在身体里运动就足够让崔韩率感到疯狂，每一次插入和抽出入口处的感受都很强烈——起初做爱的时候是没有这种感觉的，被这两个哥弄得多了，他的身体也有了一些变化，

“哥……”他伸出滚烫的手抓住尹净汉的大腿和臀部，背对着对方的姿势让他只能够碰到这些地方，他兴奋的脚趾都蜷起，尹净汉能够看得很清楚。

不仅如此，汗水打湿的后背，成绺地搭在脖子后面的发丝，崔韩率连衣服都没有脱得干净，草率地堆在胳膊和腋窝。

“太深了，”他说，补充着自己呻吟之外想要表达的感受，这让尹净汉更加兴奋，摁着他的后腰操弄的动作更加猛烈，以至于让他主动地伸出手按摩自己的乳头，指腹用力地贴住胸部下缘，将乳房的肌肉挤在一起，“哥如果这样的话，很快就会射了。”

“啊……那怎么办呢，韩率能不能晚一点射？”尹净汉看着对方难以自抑的样子，故作一副为难的样子，“因为还不确定到底有没有来水呢，用了这么多润滑，如果太早结束的话，就不好洗掉了。”

他给崔韩率抛出了一个问题，这让在这场没有开端中的性爱中被尹净汉弄的神魂颠倒的崔韩率更加晕了几分。他甚至才睡醒不到一个小时，脸没洗牙没刷，连头发都乱糟糟的，这样狼狈地被尹净汉捉住了。

这样让他产生反差和羞耻的想法让他的感觉更加强烈了。

“哥，如果……呃嗯……如果哥不这么猛烈操的话，或许可以……啊……”

“可是韩率这么可爱，怎么还埋怨起哥哥来了，明明以前不是这样的啊，韩率变成坏孩子了……”

“呜……哥，我不是的，求求你了，哥……”

“怎么还要埋怨哥哥吗？那如果这样的话呢？”

尹净汉笑着增大了进出的幅度，崔韩率几乎要抑制不住自己说话中走调的呻吟和喊叫，他抬起胳膊捂住了自己的嘴巴。

“韩率，韩率……”尹净汉声音软下来，拍了拍崔韩率的肩膀，“这样很危险的，你要小心缺氧。”

崔韩率呜咽着摇了摇头：“哥，我没事的，你……你继续……别停啊。”

他感到尹净汉轻笑着放缓了动作，但是力气还是很凶狠，话说的软，身子却一点都没有要放过崔韩率的样子。

崔韩率感觉自己快要忘记呼吸的方法了，濒临窒息的同时感觉得到尹净汉的东西在他的身体里粗暴地进出。他迷迷糊糊地回忆起尹净汉最喜欢做的前戏，用他微凉又白皙的手指轻轻描绘他腹部的曲线，像是在琢磨自己能够插到哪里。

他身后能够感受到尹净汉阴茎的地方又痛又痒，他害怕尹净汉大幅度动作的同时又想要得到更多。窒息会让高潮更加迅猛地袭向他，他想，如果自己真的能够能让尹净汉感到高兴，也不是一件坏事。

END.


End file.
